


Trick or Treat

by Alania_Black



Series: 366 fics for 2016 [15]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fili and Kili are little kids, Flirting, Halloween, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania_Black/pseuds/Alania_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aren’t you a little old to be trick or treating?" from <a href="http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/">Fanfiction Prompts</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> **Series note:**  
>  I am working on writing a fic every day of 2016, so I don't have time to re-edit each piece on the day (I have other things going on as well), however I have a strategy in place for editing the fics so there will be a polished version available soon. In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you would not comment with typos and suchlike until I've published the edited version.

"Trick or treat!" Two little voices chimed in unison when Bilbo opened his door. He peered down at the small children, a bright smile on his face. 

"Well, don't the two of you just look a treat! And who are you both today?"

"I'm Fili," the little blond one said, pushing a little forward. 

The smaller of the two boys bounced a little forward as well to match his brother, and chimed up "I'm Kili," in a sweet voice. Fili joined back in as both boys said "at your service" and bowed to him. 

Bilbo gasped softly at their charming display and how adorable they both were. He quickly handed out a few home-made sweets to the two little boys, before looking up at the adult with them. 

He was nothing like the cute little boys, but Bilbo was equally charmed that the man was wearing a matching outfit to the one the boys were wearing. 

"Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" Bilbo challenged warmly when he spotted the small bag in the man's hand. He shrugged, but there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. 

"I didn't have much of a choice - my sister told me that if I didn't take these two trick or treating tonight I'd definitely get a trick or two. I've been on the receiving end of enough of my sister's practical jokes to know to avoid them wherever possible." He held out own broad hand to Bilbo. "Thorin Oakenshield - Uncle to these two terrors." He introduced himself. 

Bilbo took his hand and smiled. "Bilbo Baggins, Uncle to one little Frodo Baggins. He's asleep now, though - we went out earlier." He blushed when he realised that his hand was still being clasped by Thorin, and there was no way that either of them could pretend that they were still shaking hands. He tugged his hand back gently. 

"Uncle Thorin?" Kili tugged on the bottom of Thorin's outfit, "we going to next house now?"

Thorin nodded down to his nephew but shot a look at Bilbo. "In a moment, Kili, Mr Baggins hasn't given me a treat yet."

Bilbo looked down at his little tray, then took a deep breath for courage. "Well, you see, your Uncle is a little bit too old for trick or treating, so I don't have any treats for him. But maybe if he came back later, once he's dropped you both off with your Mother, I'll have had time to get one for him." He told Kili, before shooting a look up at Thorin. 

He looked a little stunned, amused and pleased. Bilbo's stomach lurched. 

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Thorin agreed, and nodded to Bilbo before shuffling the boys off to finish their rounds. 

And possibly to skip a few of the further away houses if he got to get back to his delicious treat sooner.


End file.
